


Lovely shade of blue

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently returned from a hunt, you're trying to enjoy a relaxing bath but things don't quite turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely shade of blue

“Well, that’s a lovely shade of blue,” Cas says, staring down at the panties you dropped on the bathroom floor.

You sink lower into the warm water of the bath, covering yourself as strategically as possible with bubbles, yelling “What the hell Cas?”

Castiel was on a hunt with you and the Winchesters. Monsters ganked, mess cleaned up, you had one last night in town before leaving. Dean and Sam were at the bar and would probably be out for a few more hours. Cas, well, who the hell knows where he disappears to. He just happens to reappear at very inconvenient moments.

“Is this a bad time?” he asks, his gravelly voice flat in its odd sincerity. His dark hair is mussed and that damned trench coat could really use a wash.

“Uh yeah Cas, bad time.”

It was a very bad time. You finally had a moment to yourself to relax and, honestly, take care of some sexual frustration. You squeeze your legs together against the ache, warm water lapping at your agonizingly sensitive pussy.

“Should I go?” he asks, making no move to leave.

“YES!” you yell.

“I’ll wait here,” he says, gesturing to the bed outside the bathroom door. He turns, leaving the door open, and sits on the edge of the bed. Hands clasped in his lap, back straight, he watches you and waits.

“For fuck’s sake Cas!” You yell at him sinking lower into the water when you hear Dean chuckle.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” you mutter, face flaming with a hot blush, “could someone please close the door?”

Dean appears from around the corner, beer in hand. He glances at Cas and his laughter subsides when he looks in the bathroom and sees you peeking over the side of the tub, naked, wet knees just visible over the edge.

“Oh,” he takes a sip of his beer and hands the bottle to Cas. Castiel takes it, stares at it, and takes a sip. Dean cringes and shakes his head before turning back to you and stepping into the bathroom.

He looks down at the clothes you left on the floor, pushes them out of his way with his boot and closes the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” you say, trying to keep your voice steady.

“You said close the door,” Dean says, his voice low and incredibly sexy, “I’m closing the door.”

“I meant so I could have some privacy.”

Hand still on the door knob, Dean grins. You stare at his profile, noticing the stubble on his cheeks and chin, and press your knees together harder.

“Baby, I got to tell ya,” he turns to you, his eyes dark with lust. You’ve seen that look on his face before, it was just never directed at you.

Dean continues, “I have been thinking about this, dreaming about it, for months.”

“W…what?”

One step to close the distance and he lowers himself to his knees beside the tub, dipping a hand into the water. You watch as he moves his arm slowly back and forth, his long fingers moving languidly, but he doesn’t touch you.

Glancing at the door, you look back at him uncertainly, not sure what brought on this shift. You and Sam get along well, a comfortable relationship that makes you feel secure. With Dean, you always had the underlying sexual attraction making things a bit more tense but he never seemed to notice.

His fingers brush your thigh and you jerk. Eyes widening in shock, Dean takes his hand out of the water and pushes back to sit on his heels.

“Shit I’m sorry,” he says quickly, “I thought…I thought you wanted…uh..”

You sit up quickly, unaware that your breasts are exposed over the water and bubbles, and reach out, “No,” you say, “no I..uh…I didn’t think you…”

Dean’s face reddens and his jaw clenches as he stares at your chest, wet and bouncing with the gentle undulation of the water. You look down and fight the urge to hide yourself. Hell, if Dean wants to fuck, you’re in.

His eyes slowly make their way back up to your face but not without taking in every last inch of exposed skin that he can. When he does look at you, he sees the desire and nod of consent and moves forward, one hand reaching around the back of your neck to pull you close.

“I don’t share,” he says darkly, taking your bottom lip between his teeth before covering your mouth with his.

You lean forward, water spilling over the side of the tub, and wrap your arms around Dean’s shoulders, wetting the fabric of his plaid shirt. Dean slips his tongue into your mouth, his kiss firm and dominant. He tastes of warm beer and his kiss makes your head swim.

Moaning into his mouth as he cups and kneads one of your breasts, you lean further over the edge of the tub to pull at his shirt.

Dean pulls away just enough to say, “I’m not going to fuck you.”

Eyes widening in shock and disappointment, you bite back a moan of protest, heat rushing to your pussy when he says, “Not yet. I want to enjoy this.”

He dips his left hand into the water and slides it between your legs. You squeeze your thighs around him as he rubs two fingers over your clit, making you moan. You cut the sound short, glancing at the door again.

“Cas,” you whisper.

Dean stops and turns to call over his shoulder, “Cas?”

When there’s no response, he calls out again. Nothing.

Turning back to you, he smiles, his green eyes bright, and takes you in. You’re kneeling in the tub now, water and bubbles slowly dripping down your arms and torso.

“You are beautiful Y/N,” he says, leaning forward to kiss you.

You moan as he reaches out again and dips a finger inside of you, sliding it tantalizingly slowly in and out. Rocking your hips against him, you reach down to unbutton his pants but he stops you, hissing, “Not yet.”

“Lay back for me and spread your legs,” he commands, pulling his hand away.

Settling down, you angle your hips up and he watches as you spread your legs, hooking the left over the edge of the tub.

“Oh Y/N,” Dean groans, staring down at you, open and exposed. He shifts, palming the bulge in his pants.

A sharp hiss escapes your lips as he resumes stroking your clit and fingering you. You sit up enough to kiss the side of his cheek, the stubble rough against your lips, and breath him in. Dean turns his head, nipping gently at your lips, and kisses you.

Pressure builds in your core, the muscles of your pussy tighten around Dean’s fingers, and you wrap an arm around his shoulders for leverage to pump your hips against his hand. Dean pants and places little kisses along your jaw and neck, nipping here and there. He roughly palms your left breast, never stopping the rough strokes inside of you, and takes your hard nipple in his mouth.

You kiss the back of his head, pressing your lips there as another moan tears through you. You’re so close to coming, the pressure building quickly. Reaching down, you rub your clit as Dean massages your G-Spot.

Breathing fast and heavy, you cry out as you teeter at the edge and finally climax, waves of pleasure pulsing through your core, making you arch back and squeeze your thighs around Dean’s hand. He kisses you as you moan and your pussy clenches again and again.

“Ah fuck,” you whimper against his lips, coming slowly down from the incredible high.

Things gradually come into focus as the haze lifts and you rest your head against Dean’s neck. He gently removes his fingers and trails his hand up your side and ribs to cup around your shoulder blade and pull you close.

You breathe him in and turn your head up to kiss him, slowly. His lips feel incredible, soft and rough all at once.

Dean breaks off the kiss and stands on shaky legs, his erection pressing against his jeans. When you slip a bit, he reaches out to steady you and helps you up, his hands cupping your ass briefly.

You have no idea what’s coming next and the anticipation makes you weak in the knees. Dean turns and grabs a towel, glancing down at your panties, he smiles.

“They really are cute,” he says, moving back to slowly towel you off.

“Can I come in now?” Cas calls out.


End file.
